


Promposal

by pylador19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I just thought it was a cute thing to do, M/M, i apologise in advance, i wrote this in five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylador19/pseuds/pylador19
Summary: Keith doesn't have a date to prom.Keith doesn't want to go to prom.Lance wants to change his mind.





	Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely based on stereotypes of American proms I've gathered over the years. Mostly that it's a really big deal for you to have a date to go to prom. Which I don't really get?? 'Cause me and my friends went to our prom and had an amazing time without any dates (in fact hardly anybody in our year group had a prom date now that I think about it).
> 
> Americans, help a girl out!
> 
>  
> 
> *Super useful explanation before proceeding any further*
> 
> \- A boutonnière is the flower thingy that men wear on the lapel of their tuxedos. I was originally going to use a corsage, but that would have been pushing it.

“What do you mean you’re not going?!”

Keith huffs and stabs his lunch with his fork. “Exactly that; I don’t want to go to prom, so I’m _not_ going to prom.”

Lance stares at him incredulously, turning to Pidge and Hunk and left surprised by how unaffected they were. “But it’s prom! You have to come!”

Pidge and Hunk had known that Keith wasn’t going to prom for a while. It was Hunk who had found Keith crying in the toilets after Lotor was a massive jerk to him and embarrassed him in front of half the school. Keith was going to keep his intentions a secret for as long as he could, but of course it had to slip out of his mouth when Lance started to talk about how excited he was to go.

“Just drop it already Lance. Keith said he doesn’t want to go and that’s that” Pidge finally pipes in and Keith silently thanks her. What was so special about prom anyway? It was just an over glorified school disco that people put too much effort into for one night. Keith just wished he had told his mum all of this before she had dragged him out and paid large sums of money for a fitted suit. Maybe he could wear it to a family wedding or something.

“What about you Hunk? What are your plans for prom?” he asks, trying to take the attention off of him.

“My dad’s taking me suit shopping over the weekend, he told my mum that this was a father-son event only” he replies. “I also asked Shay to prom and she said yes right away. I dunno why I was so nervous” he adds with a shy smile.

“It’s because of _my_ excellent coaching!” Lance brags, turning back to Keith with a grin. “Maybe I can help you mullet boy. What do you say?”

Keith grips his fork tightly, ignoring him. Pidge kicks Lance in the shin, making him yelp. “I’m just trying to be helpful!”

“Because you’ve been so successful yourself” Pidge replies with a role of her eyes.

“My offer’s still open if you wanna go with me” Lance offers, making Pidge scoff. “So, come on Keith, who’s your ideal type? Do you like the boisterous type? How about the mysterious type? Hey, what about that Lotor everyone seems to be obsessed with?”

The three of them jump when Keith slams his fist on the table and jumps out of his seat. “Will you just drop it already!” he yells at Lance. “I don’t want to go to this stupid prom! And I definitely don’t want _you_ trying to help me!”

Other students are staring at the table as Keith marches out of the lunch hall. Lance watches him leave in shock whilst Pidge and Hunk glare at him. Lance should have listened to them when they first warned him.

 

 

 

Keith walks home alone quietly. He usually walked with the others, but he was still in a grumpy mood after what had happened earlier. He didn’t mean to snap at them like that, but Lance… he annoyed Keith so much. Why couldn’t he have just taken the hint and stopped right there? Why was he so caught up about Keith not going to prom? Why did he have to be so perfect, that even if Keith was angry at him, he knew he couldn’t stay angry that much longer? 

Feelings sucked.

For weeks they had been getting along really well. It even surprised Keith at just how suddenly they were getting along, especially after all the time they had spent arguing and practically hating each other. Pidge figured out what was going on straight away, Hunk catching on not long after. Keith tried to deny his feelings for as long as he could, but even he had to admit the truth. With some convincing from his friends and his brother Shiro, Keith was going to ask Lance to go to prom with his. He even planned a speech!

Then the rumours started that Lance was apparently trying to ask Allura to go to prom with him. Suddenly, Keith didn’t like the idea of prom anymore.

“Keith! Hey! Wait up!”

Hearing Lance’s voice makes Keith speed up. He didn’t want to see him right now, let alone talk to him. Keith keeps his gaze to the floor, jumping and yelling when Lance suddenly appears in front of him.

“Go away Lance. I don’t want to talk to you right now” he says grumpily, trying to move around Lance, but is stopped when the latter grabs his arms.

“No, no, no. Wait. Please. I just wanted to apologise for earlier. I was being a bit annoying.”

“A bit?” 

“Fine. Very annoying” Lance admits, hesitating for a second before adding, “Hunk and Pidge told me what happened. About you and Lotor. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lotor. The jerk. After finding out that Lance was going to ask Allura to prom, Keith was feeling angry, jealous, petty. Lotor began to show an interest in Keith, and Keith fell for it. They clicked instantly, well, Keith thought they did. He didn’t think he’d like Lotor like that, and yet that was exactly what he found himself doing.

Then it all came crashing down in front of half the school which had Lotor laughing in Keith’s face and Keith crying in a toilet stall. It had been a bet, a stupid bet between Lotor and his friends to see if he could get Keith to like him. Keith had been played, and since then he would always catch Lotor grinning at him, laughing at him.

“There was nothing special between us. He’s an egotistical maniac anyway so I should have seen it coming. Besides, you were already stressing about that science test” he explains with a shrug. Lance does not look pleased with the answer, but he takes it and say nothing more on the incident, leaving the two of them to walk on in silence.

“Um, I was thinking” Lance eventually says, “You can still go to prom.”

“Lance-”

“Just hear me out! You can still go to prom… if you go with me?”

Keith stares at Lance in disbelief. Was this really happening right now? He was so surprised that the only logical thing for him to do was to laugh.

“Yeah, sure, great joke Lance” he replies, making Lance frown.

“Huh?”

“I don’t think your date would like it if she found out you’d asked me to go as well. Thanks for cheering me up though!” Keith continues.

Lance opens his mouth to say something, but Keith holds up his hand to silence him. This was definitely a funny prank Lance was pulling to cheer him up, but now he was starting to find it annoying. Though he didn’t know it, Lance didn’t have to play on Keith’s feelings like this.

“Please just drop it. I’ve made up my mind, I’m not going.”

Lance finally concedes and doesn’t bring up prom anymore. Albeit reluctantly. Keith spends the rest of their walk home listening to whatever Lance had to tell him, laughing or making a comment when appropriate. It’s nice. Everything about this is nice. He wished he lived on the same street as Lance, so they could keep doing this for a little bit longer.

 

 

 

On the night of prom, Keith scrolls through the various photos and messages his friends have sent on their group chat. Hunk sends a photo of himself and Shay, followed by others of the two of them posing horribly. Keith laughs and teases Hunk about how dorky they both are, but he secretly finds it adorable. Pidge had kicked her brother Matt out of the house for annoying her whilst she was trying to get ready. He had come over to whine about it to Shiro and Keith had been teasing him since.

Opting to not wear a dress, Pidge had chosen to go with a suit instead. It wasn’t like an ‘ordinary’ suit, instead of traditional colours of black and grey, Pidge had chosen a dark green suit instead. It suited her. Even Keith would admit that she looked really good in it!

The only person who was being mysteriously quiet was Lance. Keith honestly thought he’d be the one flooding the group chat with pictures and super annoying messages. Just as he was about to message Lance and ask if he was okay, there was a knock at the door and Shiro asked Keith to answer it from the kitchen. What he didn’t expect was to find Lance on the other side. Dressed in his suit. Looking amazing in his suit. 

“Hi” he says, smiling nervously.

“Hi?” Keith replies, unsure of what to do. He studies Lance properly; the suit fitted him well, and Keith was sure he spotted a waistcoat as well. Lance even had a blue boutonnière on his lapel. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be heading off to prom?”

Lance now begins to laugh nervously, and Keith was starting to worry slightly about what was happening. “Yeah about that. The offer’s still on… if you still want to come to prom with me.”

“Wait. You were… you were serious about that?”

“Yes? Of course, I was. What made you think otherwise?”

Now it’s Keith’s turn to laugh nervously. This conversation was really not going the way he expected it to go. “T-there was that rumour going around that you were talking to Allura… and that you were gonna ask her to prom.”

“What?” Lance asks, “No! I mean. Sure, she asked me if I was taking anyone to prom and I said that I was… I was going to ask you.”

Silence passes between them as Keith tries to understand what he had just heard. Lance was going to ask him to prom? The rumour had been a lie all along? Keith should have asked him to prom in the first place instead of turning to Lotor?

“Why?” he asks quietly.

“I think it’s pretty obvious why” Lance replies, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “So, yeah, I came here to ask if you still wanted to go with me. I’m also going with Pidge so that we don’t walk into prom like loners. This’ll be a perfect chance to make me as some sort of relationship master of something.”

Keith manages to laugh along with Lance at his joke, but he’s still hesitant to accept Lance’s offer. Prom was going to start in less than an hour, that wasn’t nearly enough time for him to properly get ready without making Lance and the others late.

“As tempting as it is, I think I’ve left it too late to accept your offer” he states, guilt coursing through him when he saw Lance’s expression fall.

“It’s not too late. You could just show up fashionably late and own the place with how good you’ll like” Lances tries before giving up and reaching into his pocket. “I’m not going to force you to go, though it would be nice if you could be there with the rest of us. In case you change your mind, take this.”

Lance hands Keith his own boutonnière. This time it was red instead of blue. Lance studies Keith before finally leaving- he had to go pick up Pidge before she called him up demanding to know where he was! Keith watches him leave before closing the front door, his attention turning onto the boutonnière in his hand.

“Who was that?” Shiro calls from the kitchen.

Was it really worth missing out on prom?

“Keith?” he calls again.

Keith grips the boutonnière a little bit tighter as he rushed into the kitchen, startling Shiro and Matt.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asks, his voice laced with concern. Their parents were out for the evening, so Keith was going to have to rely on them for help.

“Where did mum store my suit?”

 

 

 

Upon his arrival at prom, Lance had been pulled into numerous groups selfies with a number of his classmates. Hunk had to come and save him at one point so that he could relax and breathe. After that moment, he stuck to his friends like glue, politely refusing other offers to mingle and dance with others. His friends looked really good, even Shay had put in a considerable amount of effort into her look, and her style was more laid back and simplistic. Lance was just upset that not everybody could be there tonight.

“I thought you were going to ask Keith to come with you?” Allura asks, sipping some of the punch and cringing at its questionable taste.

“I thought so too” Lance replies sadly. “But he couldn’t come. I couldn’t convince him.”

Allura assures Lance that there will probably be other opportunities for Lance to get Keith to go out with him. Lance agreed with her, but this was prom, the one night where they’d get to spend the night with their friends and have fun. It would make it a lot easier for Lance to tell Keith just how much he liked him. Prom was going to be the perfect setting to properly ask Keith out! At least, that’s what he originally thought.

Lance is broken out of his thoughts when Pidge taps him on the shoulder. “Hey, Prince Charming. Your Cinderella’s arrived!”

Frowning, Lance follows where her finger’s pointing, freezing when he sees Keith stood at the entrance. Nobody else seemed to care that he was there, and Keith was just as occupied in searching for his friends. Needing no other encouragement, Lance quickly walked over to Keith, making the latter jump when he suddenly appeared in front of him.

“You came” is the only thing that Lance could say to him.

“I had to be fashionably late and make my entrance” Keith replies and Lance uses this moment to properly study him. He didn’t need to tell Keith how good he looked, or how he preferred his hair slicked back and off his face. He notices that Keith was also wearing the boutonnière that he had given him.

“What’s up with him?” Keith asks, pointing over to Lotor who was scowling at them.

“Oh!” Lance exclaims, smiling widely. “You _seriously_ had to be here for it! For weeks Lotor had been trying to get Allura to come with him as his date for tonight and she eventually agreed. That was before she found out what he’d done to you. She chewed that guy out in front of everybody and myself and Hunk had to stop her before she threw her drink in his face!”

Keith spares Lotor one final glance and smiles smugly at him. Karma definitely came back and served him right. His attention turns back to Lance when the latter gently takes his hand and begins pulling him over to the dancefloor.

“Somebody told me that you’re a terrible dancer. I want to see that for myself” he comments.

“Oho, really? Well, I’ll have you know that I dance a pretty mean Macarena!” Keith counters and Lance laughs as they’re joined by their friends and can finally start to enjoy themselves.

Keith was an idiot. He should have agreed to come to prom in the first place.

 

 

(- Keith does indeed dance a pretty good Macarena. He owns the dance the minute the song starts playing. Lance's jaw practically hits the floor 

\- Keith's mum nearly cries when Shiro sends her photos of her son all dressed up and having fun with his friends

\- Against his will, Keith's made to dance with Lance when a slow song is played. Keith jokes that if Lance chooses this moment to kiss him, he'll have to take Keith out on a date first

\- Lance manages to laugh at Keith's joke (because that was definitely **not** what he was planning to do) and asks Keith out there and then. They have a date planned for the day after tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I did get inspiration from High School Musical 3 and Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'.


End file.
